1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable computer configuration, and, more particularly to a device forming a handle for holding a portable computer, a support for resting the portable computer on a horizontal surface when the portable computer is opened, and additionally a shield covering a flexible cable extending between movable portions of the portable computer.
2. Summary of the Background Art
A number of patents describe portable computers and other small devices that are folded for carrying or storage and that are opened partly or totally into a flat condition for use without providing a means to hold the devices at a convenient angle on a horizontal surface and without providing a handle means for easily holding the devices without partly covering their display screens or controls,
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,698 describes an electronic book device having an electronic display unit with a flat panel screen and a housing for containing the flat panel screen. The device includes a lower section including a display screen and a number of control buttons, and an upper section, which is hingedly mounted at the rear edge of the upper section. In some versions, the upper section includes a second display screen. The upper section is pivoted between a closed condition, in which the upper section lies against the lower section, and an open condition, in which the device is opened for viewing the screen(s). To further enhance the book-like feel, the device has a book-like cover that can be embellished with various designs and graphics corresponding to a subject area of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,785 describes a portable display device including a main body and an extension portion connected to the main body so that the extension portion can be folded over and spread apart from the main body. The main body includes means for inputting data, with display means being provided in both the main body and the extension portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,358 describes a portable electronic device that has two or more display screens that can be used to display different subsets of image signals. The device has an open or active configuration, in which the multiple screens are available for displaying image signals, and a closed or inactive configuration, in which some or all of the multiple screens are folded together or otherwise stowed away to reduce the size of the device for storage and/or carrying.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,945 describes portable electronic terminal apparatus including a main body, an information input mechanism, a plurality of displays, a communications mechanism, and a flip panel, on which one of the display panels is mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,220 describes a folding pocket-sized computer including a folding 12-inch screen divided into four sections and a keyboard divided into two sections.
In the devices of the patents described above, what is needed is a handle for holding each small device without partially covering its display screens or controls with the hand holding the device. Additionally, what is needed is a means deploying to hold the device at a convenient angle on a horizontal surface, such as a tabletop.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,207 describes a relatively large device, in the form of a notebook computer, having a folding, portable keyboard and a dual split screen, with each half of the split screen being pivotally mounted on the keyboard. The keyboard has four double, adjustable feet that can be folded downward to provide for resting the device at a desired angle on a horizontal surface. Since the device is relatively large, it doe not appear likely to be able in a single hand. Still, what is needed is a means providing for resting the device at an appropriate angle, with the means being automatically deployed as the device is opened for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,612 describes an interface apparatus including a base element, an interface element, and an attachment mechanism for attaching the interface element to the base element. The attachment mechanism is pivotable within a plurality of degrees of freedom. The interface element is an extensible member, which is, in two of its embodiments, pivotally mounted so as to be rotatably adjustable about a pivot point with respect to a primary member. The primary member may be a base member or another display member. These members may be computer keyboards or displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), audio speakers, or the like such as are used in desktop or laptop computers and terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,696 describes an interface for a computer system that can drive several different display systems. The interface of the present invention consists of power signals, ground signals, sense signals, programmable signals, and a few miscellaneous signals. The sense signals are driven by each display system that is designed to operate with the interface of the present invention. Each display system drives the sense signals with a code that uniquely identifies the display system. The interface is selfconfiguring such that the computer system reads the unique code output on the sense signals and correspondingly outputs the proper display information on the programmable signals to drive the display system connected to the interface.